


physical or otherwise

by jedusaur



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Only, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen to me, Jack. I am not going first in the draft because of your shitty impulse control."</p>
            </blockquote>





	physical or otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts).



> Lee wanted Jack and Kent, one of them on top and whispering into the other's ear. So that's what this is.

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kgbb2qbafyq97ch/for_lee.mp3) (5 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kgbb2qbafyq97ch/for_lee.mp3) (length: 3:33)


End file.
